Sakura's New School
by SimonxSuicide
Summary: Sakura goes to a new school and becomes close friends with Gaara. But Sasuke is stalking her. Will Sakura's and Gaara's friendship become anything more? Warning:adult language,emo-ness,and things like that. my first story. Enjoy:
1. 1 New school

**First Story! Yay! Probably won't be very good, but please R&R.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly. But I do own these ideas. Halfish. My friend Lexy and I, share them****:.**

**Warning: Story is SakuGaa so if you're a flamer, BUZZ OFF : Also if you don't like "emo" things.**

**1. New School.**

Beep

Beep

"I'm awake I'm awake." Sakura H. crawled out of bed. She walked over to her mirror and hazily looked at her messy pink and teal eyes. 'Sigh, new school here I come." Sakura walked to her closet to pick out an outfit who's appearance said "here I am strangers, fuck you". She chose a red and black corset and a red/black plaid mini skirt. After putting on her attire, she walked into the bathroom and combed her shoulder-length hair. Thick black eyeliner and black eye shadow made her eyes stick out like a diamond in a puddle of mud. She put on some fishnets and buckled her black combat boots.

Sakura walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. "Have a good day at school! Don't do bad things! Don't hurt anyone! –Love, Mom." "Wow" was all she had to say. She crumpled the note, grabbed an apple and her backpack and headed to school.

--

She looked up and her knew school, then just stared at her feet while walking as always. Bump "Ow, fucker!" Sakura spat. "Hn.". Sakura looked at the person she bumped into. She was just barely taller than her with short, reddish-brown hair. She had amazing blue eyes and he too wore thick eyeliner.**Me: Yes I know its not really eyeliner, but I want it to be ** He was wearing gray skinny jeans, black converse high tops, and a black misfits tee shirt. "You bumped into _me_," He said plainly, "I forgive you." he continued with a smirk. "My name is Gaara. Yours?" "I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm new…" "I can tell." He was still smirking. Sakura heard running and looked behind Gaara. A girl with blond in buns and blue eyes dresses in purple preppy clothing came up and glomped Gaara.

"…Hey Ino." Gaara managed to say even though she was clutching onto his neck. "Hey muffin!" She said in a voice that could make you annoyed enough to hit a puppy.That's right, a puppy. "DON'T call me that", he said annoyed, "and get off me…now." Ino jumped off him and stood rather close to him. She finally noticed the other girl. "Who are _you_?" She bitched. "I'm Sakura. And your Ino I'm 'Guessing'?" "That's right, I'm Gaara's muffin.a.k.a. girlfriend" "Good for you" Sakura was about ready to punch that puppy. Gaara sat there annoyed with Ino. "Oh I just remembered," Ino broke the silence, "I've got gossip about Neji to tell Ten-Ten! See you later _muffin_." Ino kissed him and skipped off.

"I'm leaving." Sakura started to walk off until Gaara stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Wait—wanna sit with us at lunch? Ino's quieter with food in her mouth, I promise." He joked. Sakura let out a little smile and agreed and then went to her first class.

--

Science. Bloody-hell science. Sakura hated science. Who can blame her? But she lived through that period. And the next. And the next. After science, math, and world history, her fist was inches away from that puppy. But, thank god, it was lunchtime. She grabbed her 'lunch' from the lunch lady and sat down opposite from Gaara at a table. "They call this lunch? It looks more like what my cat spat out when she was sick." Gaara smirked at the look on her face, and threw her an apple. She loved apples. Sakura was about to take a first bite into her apple when she stopped because she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a smirk, not from Gaara though. He glared at the hands owner. "Gaara don't look so happy to see me." "Fuck you."

**Sorry it's short, but you probably don't like it anyway. But if you do, review it and if I get atleast 3-5 good reviews ill write the next chapter. Bye bye**


	2. 2 Woah

Sorry it took awhile to update

Sorry it took awhile to update. I got wrapped up in my life. My boyfriend just dumped me: so I've been just laying around and forgot about it. Sorry again!

**Crimson-Hell: Thank you for reminding me! Sakura has a defect and I totally forgot to mention it. I'm a twit. But I'm going to put it in this one. NO it's not a pimple…I'm more creative than that.**

**Other reviewers-thank you:**

**Onward!**

**Chapter 2- Woah.**

Sakura turned around and saw a boy with jagged black hair dressed in gray skinny jeans and a button-up shirt. He was very good looking. To her anyway. She finally realized she was staring and snapped out of her gaze. "Hello…?" Was her choice of words with a blush. "I'm Sasuke." He said rubbing her shoulder a little bit. Sakura moved his hand and said her name. "Gorgeous name." She turned her head to hide her blush.

Gaara was pissed. Everytime he had a friend that was a chick, Sasuke would waltz over and charm them away. Except for Ino. She freaked Sasuke out. Sasuke smirked at his expression. "Why don't you come sit near me. I'm atleast worth your while. You don't wanna turn into Ino do you? A crazy little fangirl?" Sakura just sat there confused about what to do. "Think about it…I'll see you in gym." Sasuke walked about pleased.

Gym…FUCK. Sakura panicked. She had to change for gym…into shorts. She was pretty good at hiding _it_ with her skinny jeans but it was nearly impossible with shorts. She has improved her skirts by sewing on a secret pouch on it to hide _it_. But she hadn't bothered to improve her shorts. At her old school, everyone knew. That's why she moved.

Everyone thought she was a freak. They didn't care about how she dressed. She could ware the ugliest thing in the universe and they still would be focused on _it_. She was humiliated daily. On some days, she would skip school and hide in a tree outside the school and prayed that they didn't find her. When she actually went to the school, they would abuse her both mentally and physically. One day she couldn't take it anymore. She hit a kid back. It was just one hit, but it was **brutal**. That kid went crashing to the floor and its head was dripping blood. Sakura was bleeding too, but no one cared. So she begged her mom, and they moved.

The only thing good about this situation was that gym was her 2nd to last period of the day. But it was already 4th lunch. She had 2 more periods to go. 2 more to panic. 2 more to think. 2 more to plan.

Gaara looked at her and pondered about what she was thinking. Probably about pretty boy Sasuke. He hated Sasuke so much. He made Gaara miserable at every chance he got. Sakura was the first girl besides Ino who stayed through lunch. He knew that he had to convince her to stay as far away from Sasuke as possible. This wasn't an easy mission.

"Sakura…" Sakura snapped out of another daze. "You have to promise me that you'll stay away from Sasuke. He's trouble. He'll find your weakness and crush you with it if you so much as disagree with him. I barely know you but…I don't want him to hurt you." She glanced at him. She could tell how serious he was. "I'll promise…but only after you tell me why you hate him so much. Is it because he's good looking and charming?" Gaara glared at her. "No. I'll tell you why when I feel like it. I don't trust you enough. So promise NOW." "Okay, okay I promise." She gave him a convincing smile, which was hard because she was more focused on panicking about gym.

So Gaara...do I have to wear shorts during gym?" "Yes." She frowned. Why bother unpacking? Once they found out it would just happen all over again. Then Ino came over._ Oh joy._

"MUFFIN!!, I missed you! Did you miss me, say yes?" "I'll miss you when you stop calling me that. Do I look like a fucking muffin to you!?" "Teehee. You do to meee!" She giggled. Sakura thought she was gonna barf after hearing this cheesyness. "Hn" was all Gaara managed to say without feeling sick himself. **What ever sound a bell makes.** Sakura said goodbye to Gaara and practically ran from Ino.

Next period was Art. Sakura was a fairly good artist. She thought all she had to do in this class was draw a couple of vases and lines and make a few coffee cups. Piece of cake. She thought that, until she saw the art teacher come in with a male model. 'What's she doing with a model? Do we have to draw him?" Her questions were answered when he went into the middle of the class bare-naked. Her eyes widened like a bug. 'Oh my god.' She immediately covered her eyes and in the process knocked down all of her supplies. "Oh jeez."

She finished her "picture" and hastily left. One more period till gym. Sakura panicked more and more as seconds passed. Her next class was sex Ed. After what she just saw, she wasn't sure she needed it. She lived through that period. Barely. She came out of the classroom slowly blushing madly. She didn't like that topic. But her next class she didn't like more. She hated it with a passion. Gym. She nearly fainted when she touched the door handle that led to the gym. She was fucked.

**A bit longer than last time, yes? Rate and review. Give me suggestions! It's 2:30 am here and I am friggin exhausted. **


	3. 3 update ! finnaly !

Hello ! :D Simone here ! (I don't go by simon suicide anymore haha ) Long time no see, eh? I'm really sorry for not updating in so long . To be honest, I forgot about the site! : ( . An hour ago, I posted an update saying I wasn't sure if I was going to continue or not . I haven't looked at the story in so long, I reread it and thought, wow, I don't remember writing this at all ! And then I read the reviews. They all made me smile, especially since they either said hurry and update or what is IT ? Haha . I feel bad, you guys still don't know ! I hope I didn't lose too many readers for not updating . But back on track, I wasn't sure I was going to continue, but then I read everything and I've decided...I'm going to continue !!!!!

**I cannot promise that the new stuff will be as good as the first two, or that I will have it done soon .**

But on the bright side, I just got a new laptop and I'm on spring break so writing it will be much easier . I'm going to work hard and try my best to make it good . And I promise I won't leave you guys hanging for this long ever again ! But, I am going to need suggestions ! Thank you for reading ! I need to get it sleep, its 4 am . Xoxo - Simone (: **by the way- I want to change my pen name, so after I post the new chapter I will be changing it, I don't know what to yet. Just look for the name "simone" in it !**


End file.
